Gold Rainbow
Details *'Title:' 황금무지개 / Hwanggeummoojagae *'Also known as:' The Golden Rainbow *'Genre:' Family, melodrama, romance *'Episodes:' 41 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Nov-02 to 2014-Mar-30 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' Gold Rainbow OST Synopsis It is a story about seven orphans who adopted and raised by a father and grew up together as a family in a town near the ocean. They experience hardships together and have bonds that are even stronger than that of blood-related siblings but is being broken by its own greed to think about the true meaning of family and happiness. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Uee as Kim Baek Won / Jang Ha Bin (3rd child) **Kim Yoo Jung as teen Baek Won **Lee Chae Mi as child Baek Won *Jung Il Woo as Seo Do Young **Oh Jae Moo as teen Do Young *Cha Ye Ryun as Kim Chun Won (2nd child) **Song Yoo Jung (송유정) as teen Chun Won *Lee Jae Yoon as Kim Man Won (eldest child) **Seo Young Joo as teen Man Won **Jun Joon Hyuk as child Man Won *Kim Sang Jung as Kim Han Joo *Do Ji Won as Yoon Young Hye *Jo Min Ki as Seo Jin Ki ;Kim Han Joo's family *Choi Soo Im (최수임) as Kim Shib Won **Ahn Seo Hyun as child Shib Won (4th child) *Lee Ji Hoon as Kim Yeol Won (5th child) **Jung Yoon Suk as child Yeol Won *Kim Tae Joon (김태준) as Kim Il Won (6th child) *Park Sun Ho as Kim Young Won **Choi Ro Woon as child Young Won (7th child) ;Seo Jin Ki's family *Park Won Sook as Kang Jung Shim *Ji Soo Won as Jang Mi Rim *Jae Shin (재신) as Seo Tae Young **Lee Seung Ho (이승호) as teen Seo Tae Young ;Chun Uk Jo's family *Ahn Nae Sang as Chun Uk Jo *Kim Hye Eun as Yang Se Ryun *Ryu Dam as Chun Soo Pyo **Kim Dong Hyun as teen Soo Pyo ;Others *Lee Won Bal (이원발) as Park Woong *Lee Hee Jin as Park Hwa Ran *Lee Dae Yeon as Kim Jae Soo *Seo Hyun Chul as Kang Dong Pal *Kim Dae Ryung (김대령) as Choi Kang Doo *Park Choong Sun as class president *Ji Young Woo (지영우) as hotelier *Lee Seung Won (이승원) as homeroom teacher *Park Woo Chun as Mr. Jung *Yoo Ah Ra as Kim Young Won's secretary *Kang Hyun Jung (강현정) as investigator *Kim Ki Joon (김기준) as Oh Kwang Hyuk *Kang Ji Won (강지원) as Oh Eun Ji *Shim Ho Sung (심호성) as nursery worker *Yoon Hae Yoon (윤해윤) *Kim Jin Ho Production Credits *'Production Company:' May Queen Pictures (메이퀸픽쳐스) *'Chief Producer:' Choi Won Suk *'Directors:' Kang Dae Sun, Lee Jae Jin *'Screenwriter:' Son Young Mok, Cha Yi Young Recognitions ;2013 MBC Drama Awards *Excellence Actress, Special Production (Uee) *Golden Acting Award, Actor (Kim Sang Jung) Episode Ratings See Gold Rainbow/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *MBC Global Media *'News article:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:MBC